To Know true Horror and Suffering
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort fuera mucho más cruel justo despues de resucitar? ¿Qué pasaría si para romper la esperanza del mundo mágico, decide utilizar a Harry como ejemplo?


**Advertencia, lenguaje soez y contenido adulto: dicho sea, violencia y temas bastante reprochables, quizás Lemon, aunque no estoy muy seguro del último.**

**V**oldemort se detuvo por un instante, analizando a quien fue su oponente por tantos años, sonrió, de forma burlona y decrepita, ¿rival? JA, Potter no ha sido más que una mosca en su sopa, un niño que ha sido bendecido con más suerte de la usual, regalo que justo en estos momentos, había fallado al ser claramente parte de los ingredientes claves empleados para regresarlo a la vida.

"¡CRUCIO!" Sus gritos de agonía eran una sinfonía para sus oídos inmortales, revelaban la verdad a los cielos, con varias notas de lo que él consideraba eran bellas melodías cantadas desde el corazón.

Una opera difícil de reinterpretar, ya que cada cantor, cada estrofa, cada soneto era único en su clase, y él, siendo el maestro, sabía cómo lograr lo mejor de cada uno de sus músicos, aún, cuando ellos no quisieren su ayuda en tan gloriosa tarea.

Detuvo el flujo de magia que corría de su mano hacía su prestigiosa y hasta ahora, invencible varita, logrando con ello un cese a tan dulce réquiem de verdadero horror y sufrimiento.

Se movió en dirección del chico, disfrutando cada momento como un niño en dulcería, ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando sus metas estaban llegando a una fantástica conclusión a su favor? ¿Cómo no disfrutar de su dulce y deliciosa victoria, después de años de estar en las sombras como una cucaracha, temerosa de la luz y los peligros que esta representa?

¡YA NO MÁS! No ahora que estaba en el cenit de su poder, a punto de traer al mundo mágico a una era de gloria cómo nunca antes ha ocurrido.

Pero para eso debía librarse de su más reciente molestia, Harry Potter no era nada, solo un mediocre mestizo que ha sobrevivido por mera intervención del destino y la suerte, además de la constante intervención de ese viejo entrometido.

Alzó su varita con tal de repetir la dirección de otra pieza única de arte audible, cuando vio que en los ojos del chico aún residía una chispa, un dejo de desafío y resistencia, a pesar de estar completamente perdido.

Tenía que admirar el valor del chico, no demasiado, pero debía reconocer que no muchos, sino, casi nadie ha recibido uno de sus _Cruciatus,_ y se ha mantenido lo suficientemente cuerdo como para mirarle con algo distinto a miedo.

No podía permitirlo, pensaba jugar con el chico, retarlo a un duelo para demostrar la superioridad de su poder sobre el suyo, con tal de demostrarle al mundo mágico que tan osadamente concluyó que un simple mocoso fue el responsable de su lamentable caída, además de claro, creer que este mediocre era el único capas de enfrentarse a él, que es lo más cercano a un Dios en vida.

Deseaba arrancarle los ojos, desollarlo en vida y enviar su cabeza empalada de regreso a Hogwarts, solo para demostrarles a todos lo que sucede cuando alguien se opone a Voldemort.

Pero ahora que miraba al muchacho, sabía que eso sería un grave error, si la mirada en el chico le decía algo, es que la nueva generación no le temía tanto como la anterior, cierto estaban aterrados, pero la semilla de la revolución, de la fuerza y la rebeldía estaba plantada en ellos, esperando recibir solo un poco de alimento con tal de germinar por completo en sus corazones.

Si mataba al muchacho, Dumbledore sufriría ciertamente, pero emplearía la muerte del chico para crear un mártir, una excusa por la cual inste a sus compañeros a la batalla, a oponerse en su contra, y eso no le detendría en lo absoluto, pero haría más difícil la conquista, ¿Y que es de un rey, sin un reino para gobernar?

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó el nombre de su esbirro con algo símil a asco, sus continuas fallas no han hecho más que deteriorar la imagen del pobre bastardo a sus ojos.

Pero a pesar de sus fracasos, el hombre aún seguía con vida por tener algo de utilidad en sus metas, no mucha, pero la suficiente como para mantenerlo respirando. "¿Si, mi señor?" Sus palabras eran edulcoradas con falsa pleitesía, intentando enmascarar que tan aterrado se encontraba de estar nuevamente ante su servicio.

Con rapidez solo aprendida con su vasta habilidad y experiencia, transfiguró un pedazo de roca para que tomare la forma de un trozo de papel, para luego escribir por medio de la punta de su varita, una dirección en específico para el sujeto, una de las muchas bodegas secretas donde guardaba sus más preciados experimentos.

"Ve a este lugar y tráeme la botella que está en el aparador del segundo piso, el color de la poción es carmesí, no tardes y definitivamente, no toques nada más qué lo que yo te he ordenado adquirir, por que sí lo haces no habrá suficiente de ti para alimentar a los gusanos." Voldemort esperó por un par de segundos antes de que en impaciencia le arrojara dicha dirección sobre su pecho, esperando que en cuestión de al menos quince minutos, el ingrediente principal para su más diabólico plan, diera inicio.

Uno que les enseñaría a estas ovejas que intentan ser lobos, quien realmente aquí, era el depredador.

Mientras tanto, decidió repetir su actuación cómo maestro de orquesta, "¡CRUCIO!"

Ahhhh, su canción preferida.

--

**U**na vez transcurrido el tiempo, Voldemort estaba complacido de ver que la chispa de rebeldía había disminuido hasta ser una minúscula y casi imperceptible partícula, una tan pequeña, que menos sería nada.

No obstante eso no era suficiente para él, quería toda esperanza demolida por completo, sepultada bajo toneladas de miedo y sufrimiento tan horribles, que nadie que mirara al chico desearía oponerse a él en ningún sentido.

"¡Abre la boca, Potter!" Con la paciencia de un padre a punto de entregarle aceite de castor a su mal portado hijo, el hombre esperó un par de segundos antes de perderla por completo ante la falta de colaboración del chico.

Estas victimas de hoy en día, creyendo que pueden ser salvadas demostrando algo de rebeldía y resistencia.

"¡Wormtail, trae aquí tu trasero y córtale los testículos a Potter, estoy seguro de que serán una buena adición a tú muy asquerosa colección!" Sus palabras consiguieron el efecto deseado en el chico, quien abrió los ojos como platos para sopa e instintivamente intentó alejarse lo más posible, podría estar en pésimas condiciones, pero ningún hombre deseaba perder aquello que lo convertía en uno.

"Pero amo, yo no ten---"

"¡Te atreves a decirme mentiroso! ¡CRUCIO!"

La rata no duró más de cinco segundos antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tan ansioso estaba por incorporar los genitales del chico a su colección, hasta ahora inexistente.

Incluso se adentró lo suficiente en su papel cómo para olvidar lo adolorido de su cuerpo y arrojarse encima del ahora aterrado jovencito, quien gritaba en terror al sentir las manos del hombre intentando quitarle su vestimenta con tal de cumplir su aberrada misión.

Voldemort aprovechó tal oportunidad, "_Stupefy_" Con un solo y eficaz hechizo, el chico quedó inmóvil, permitiéndole a Pettigrew acceder con más facilidad a su cinturón.

"¿Wormtail qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el hombre serpiente, casi como un padre preguntándole a un hijo curioso que desarmaba su juguete favorito.

El hombre, ahora confundido de porqué su amo le ordenó detenerse cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo, movió su rostro hacía un lado en ligera confusión. "Cortándole los genitales a Potter para mi colección, amo."

…

"¡CRUCIO!"

--

**A**l despertar el chico, pudo ver que el fuego de la rebeldía había regresado con venganza, quizás creyendo o queriendo creer que lo ocurrido con Wormtail aún no había tomado lugar ante la carencia de dolor insoportable e indescriptible.

Voldemort sonrió, cómo un padre que estaba a punto de explicarle a su hijo el porqué del mundo.

"Por un mero atisbo de suerte y la intervención de tu asquerosa madre, mi ataque funcionó en mi contra, en vez de cómo debería haber funcionado aquella noche, solo mi poder que es vasto e infinito, fue lo suficiente como para ubicarme en un estado tan íngrimo, que palidecía ante la gloria de mi pasado, pero esa fuerza la he recuperado hoy en día al incorporar tu sangre y el hechizo de tu asquerosa madre a mi poder."

"Mentira"

"¡OH, aún tienes algo de voluntad después de todo lo que has vivido! Aún tienes la tonta esperanza de que el incompetente de Dumbledore, aparecerá de la nada para salvarte, ¿No es así?"

"No hables así de Dumbledore, él es mil veces mejor mago de lo que tú llegarás a ser."

"CRUCIO" Solo mantuvo el imperdonable por algunos segundos, deseando no lastimar el cuerpo del chico para el ritual que pronto llevaría a cabo.

Una vez se detuvo, el muchacho respiraba agitadamente, obviamente llegando a sus límites después de tanta tortura, en está oportunidad cuando vio el destello de desafío en sus ojos, Voldemort no hizo más que reír y carcajearse, muy pronto toda esperanza desaparecería del chico.

"No temas muchacho, te regresaré con tu amado Dumbledore, pero antes de ello, tienes una lección que aprender, tú y tus amigos en especial."

"Déjalos fuera de esto." A pesar de todo el chico aún seguía desafiándolo, atreviéndose a ordenarle a él, quien estaba cerca de ser el ser supremo. "Dentro de poco descubrirás que en este mundo existen cosas peores que la muerte, Potter, de hecho, cuando mis hombres terminen contigo, desearas nunca haber nacido, soñaras con el día en que la muerte termine con tu sufrimiento y martirio"

"Alguien más te detendrá."

"Ciertamente pueden intentarlo, si te elimino ahora, miles de cucarachas intentaran acercarse a una divinidad en un intento por acabar con mi inmortalidad, puedo decirte en confianza que fracasarán, todos y cada uno de ellos morirán por mi mano o la de mis hombres."

Está vez no hubo palabras por parte del chico, solo una mirada sucia que poco a poco se estaba rellenando de odio y desafío.

"Hace poco te di a tragar una poción única, algo que descubrí y que lamentablemente no tiene cura conocida en este mundo, sus ingredientes no son rastreables además de ser imposibles de identificar, porque el ritual que estás a punto de sufrir se hará cargo de destruir cada gota de esta invaluable pócima, de hecho, deberías sentirte honrado y halagado de que usara algo tan valioso en mi colección en tu persona."

No le dejó decir nada más, simplemente silenció al muchacho e inició el corto, pero brutal ritual que convertiría al chico en lo que él estaba buscando, una vez las runas desplegaron sus luces, el joven comenzó a gritar en silencio, al estar su boca encantada para no dejar escapar ruido alguno. Su pecho y sus caderas sufrían cambios considerables, su rostro parecía deshacerse en conjunción con otras partes de su cuerpo. La estructura del chico simplemente se estaba reconfigurando para satisfacer sus deseos, demostrando que solo alguien tan cercano a los dioses podía hacer lo que el mundo entero consideraba imposible.

Un cambio total de sexo… de la forma lenta, dolorosa, y agonizante que él disfrutaba, podía escuchar sus huesos romperse y reconfigurarse a la figura femenina, podía escuchar sus intestinos retorcerse al desaparecer ciertos elementos y reemplazarlos con otros que nunca antes poseía.

El algo largo cabello negro simplemente se tornó rojo, curioso, eso no lo esperaba, pero tenía que admitir que quizás era un resultado de su sucia herencia materna.

Al final después de quince minutos, el muchacho había dejado de ser parte del glorioso genero masculino, convirtiéndose en parte del sexo inferior de ahora en adelante, no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría está transformación, semanas, meses, quizás años.

Hasta el día en que muera con algo de suerte.

Sonrió al verla levantar sus ojos en su dirección, la chispa de rebeldía casi había desaparecido después de una experiencia como esa, pero aún estaba presente, y eso para él no era aceptable.

"Mi querido sequito, les presento ante ustedes, a Harriet Potter, sean amables y muéstrenle sus modales."

La recién nombrada chica alzó el rostro en sorpresa al ver que un gran número de hombres se acercaba a ella, estaba confundido de qué exactamente harían con él/ella, pero sus temores se dispararon por los cielos y hasta el infinito, cuando Voldemort desapareció con el movimiento de su varita, todas las ropas que colgaban precariamente sobre su cuerpo ahora más pequeño.

"¡NO!" Gritó aterrado/a al ver que le arrastraban en dirección a ellos, intentando pelear lo que bien sabía era imposible, el primero en forzarle a abrir sus piernas fue Malfoy, una mirada de miedo y asco plasmada en sus ojos, ambos se miraron directamente, ninguno deseaba esto, pero si él no seguía las ordenes de Voldemort estaría muerto, por lo que rápidamente procedió a desvestirse con tal de seguir con la meta que su señor le había encomendado.

"¡No por favor no, No, NO!"

Sus plegarias cayeron en odios sordos.

--

**C**uando la copa regresó, trajo consigo dos cuerpos, uno de ellos pertenecía al pobre Cedric, quien pagó el precio de estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Su padre corrió en su dirección al ver que la multitud, Albus incluido, estaba paralizada de miedo y horror ante el otro cuerpo que había aparecido.

Muchos de los presentes eran jóvenes, demasiado para ser testigos de la crueldad que yacía ante ellos.

El cuerpo roto y maltratado de una jovencita, con un cabello moderadamente largo, tan rojo como la sangre que empañaba la mayoría de sus zonas privadas, temblando mientras miraba en dirección al cielo, con una mirada perdida, carente de vida alguna, simplemente era un cuerpo que existía allí y ahora.

Hermione fue la que reaccionó primero, lágrimas en sus ojos al creer haber visto un detalle en particular cuando la cabeza de la chica giró por algunos segundos en dirección de la gente que murmuraba y gritaban horrorizados por lo que apareció ante ellos.

Detrás de ella estaba Ron, quien parecía haber notado el mismo detalle que ella vislumbró en el corto movimiento que la chica había realizado.

Nadie más se atrevió a acercarse, temerosos de ver más de cerca el terrible daño que portaba la chica, ya que desde lejos se percibía era brutal, de cerca no deseaban verlo y descubrir que tan malo era.

Hermione frenó en seco, paralizada en horror y sufrimiento al ver pequeñas pruebas de lo que ella presumía, "¡OH POR DIOS, HARRY!" Su gritó resonó por todo el lugar, mientras saltaba sobre el cuerpo, intentando hacer reaccionar al chico…chica que ahora era su mejor amigo.

Esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, y la cicatriz en su frente no podía ser replicada con facilidad.

Ron algo enfermo de ver el mal estado de la chica, tardó un poco más en admitir, qué quien estaba ante él era el amigo cuya amistad puso en riesgo seriamente este año.

A diferencia de Hermione el conocía un poco más del cuerpo de Harry, no en detalle, no era de ese tipo de hombres, no, pero vivir en una habitación por cuatro años con el mismo acompañante, siempre lleva a situaciones donde llegas a conocer, (para tu desgracia) cada peca, cada cicatriz y milímetro del cuerpo de tus compañeros de habitación.

Era difícil guardar un secreto cuando dormían en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo.

La cicatriz podía ser un truco, los ojos tal vez una coincidencia, pero las cicatrices en su hombro, los lunares en su pecho, (que ahora estaban morados y en malas condiciones,) eran señas que solo su amigo portaba.

"¡HARRY!" Su gritó fue más desgarrador aún, quizás porque cuando pudo ver en los ojos del chico… chica, pudo ver que toda luz se había marchado, al igual que todo movimiento, todo temblor, toda señal de que estuviera con vida.

"¡HARRY, HARRY!"

Si bien la muerte de Cedric Diggory fue una tragedia, nadie esperaba ver lo que quizás muchos de ellos consideraban, era el fin de la esperanza como la conocen hoy en día.

Dumbledore por otra parte, despertó de su estupor, con tal de salvar al chico, sin importar su sexo en estos momentos, aún seguía siendo un chico, y más importante aún, era salvar no solo la vida del elegido, sino, la esperanza de seguir luchando contra la oscuridad que en estos momentos, parecía haberlo engullido todo.

Incluso la luz.

**_Continuará _**

**_Está es otra de las historias que al igual que No matters What, de Naruto, no me dejaba dormir en paz hasta que la escribiera y desarrollara._**

**_Está historia, de ser aceptada, será definitivamente un reto para mí, porque tendría que tomar de forma realista el daño, físico, emocional y psicológico de lo que Harry aquí, ha vivido. _**

**_Es la primera historia donde convierto al protagonista en chica, ósea que le cambio el sexo adrede con un objetivo, que es una relación Harry/Hermione/Ron. Un perfecto Triunvirato, algo desafiante para mí porque en cierto nivel, implica que debo trabajar con SLASH, aún cuando no lo sea. _**

**_Esta idea nació hace tiempo, y estaba pensando hacerla como un crossover de Ranma/Harry Potter, con Harry teniendo la maldición de Jusenkyo como resultado, pero eso necesitaría una historia larga que comenzare desde el principio, y eso se lleva demasiado tiempo; tiempo, que quiero seguir invirtiendo en mis historias principales. (Al ahora trabajar, y no tener demasiado tiempo para escribir como antes.) _**

**_Por lo que de ser aceptada la idea, esta historia tomará el lugar de Technopath, siendo aquella que publique para matar un poco de estrés y quizás, disminuir mis barreras como escritor. _**

**_NO IMPLICA, en ninguna forma, posible o probable, que guste del SLASH o que sea Homosexual, este es un reto que mi ego no me permitió ignorar, y en el que decidí tomar el riesgo a ver como me va. _**

**_No influenciará en ninguna forma posible o probable, a ninguna de mis otras historias. _**

**_Y es probable que nunca escriba SLASH real, o Shonen-ai, Yaoi, o como quieran llamarlo. _**


End file.
